


First Kisses

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Human InuYasha, I can't think of any tags to add, Old Fic, first kisses I guess?, this is so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Inuyasha is human, and he can't stop looking at Kagome while she sleeps andthinkingabout her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So... don't get excited, this is not new fic. (I did finish an old fic recently and will post it soon, but for now...) This is from 2005. I probably wrote it at work. I had a reeeeeeal hard time writing for this fandom, so I only wrote two fics. (The other one isn't finished, and probably won't be.) But hi, everyone! *waves* I'm not dead! And even though my writing muse deserted me for about 9 months, I feel like writing again! Sorry for the ramble; onto the fic!

It was strange, being human, and Inuyasha didn’t like it at all. But some nights, when his fingers felt strange and his hair was dark, he would catch himself looking at Kagome—really _looking_ at her, and wondering what she felt. Unlike him, she never transformed, wasn’t part _youkai_ , didn’t know what it felt like to be so invincibly powerful that one didn’t feel fear and barely acknowledged pain. When Inuyasha was human, he could feel pain like no other time.

He remembered when he was young, the way he’d stayed close to his mother on those moonless nights, gripping her clothes with nails that, for once, weren’t sharp enough to damage them. He could just barely remember her tolerant smile when he’d rent one of her beautiful gowns, the way she would catch a lock of his hair between her fingers and press it to her lips, whispering, her voice a caress, that it was all right, fabric was nothing to her like her son was.

Inuyasha had been just a child when she’d died, forced to live on his own, staying out of sight, learning to fight with those claws that had once seemed such a burden. He could remember, gazing at Kagome as she slept, that once he’d lived with a human mother and resented being _hanyou_ , loved a human and wished he was just like her. His claws were so sharp, that he glanced down at them, surprised anew to find them missing. These were the longest nights of his life. He’d learned to rely on his _hanyou_ self, the immense power he had—if only he could be a full _youkai_ , with all the power that entailed—! No one could ever defeat him again.

_But would you remember your mother? Kikyou? ...Kagome?_ a little voice whispered in his mind. There had been a time when he’d transformed, killed a slew of bandits. Would he forget to be gentle around humans? Would he slaughter them with impunity, without a care, if he was a full _youkai_? Would he be like Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha shuddered and cast the thought aside. Without conscious decision he leant over Kagome, deeply asleep, and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, pushing a strand of hair off her face. He smiled. At least, he thought ruefully, as a human he didn’t have to worry about hurting her with his deadly claws.

"Kagome, you actually smell kind of nice," Inuyasha whispered, so soft it was practically nothing but the sound of the wind in the trees.

:::

Kagome drifted up out of sleep slowly, annoyed by an itch on her face. She reached up to swat at it, expecting Myouga, and was surprised to touch warm flesh. Was Miroku being fresh again? she thought muzzily, and pushed her eyes open. And blinked. Inuyasha was bending over her, his thumb pressing against her cheek, eyes gazing at her with intensity, and emotion so powerful she was afraid to speak. She had never seen him look at her like this. Once, she thought he’d looked at Kikyou like this, with admiration and immense tenderness, but surely she had imagined that. As she was imagining this now—for Inuyasha never seemed to acknowledge the weaknesses of human emotion.

_"Kagome, you actually smell kind of nice,"_ whirled through her brain and her eyes widened. Of course, it was because he was human!

"Inuyasha!" she whispered, pushing his thumb away from her face. "Is there danger? Are you worried about something?"

"Keh," he scoffed, and sat back on his heels. He looked away from her, fists clenched, his red fire-rat cloak a beacon for her tired eyes in the darkness.

"What’s the matter then?" she asked, sitting up, trying not to disturb Shippou as the little fox- _youkai_ slept.

"Why do you think there’s something the matter?" he growled, and continued to look into the distance. Kagome felt herself smiling in response to his gruff manner. Inuyasha never really changed, even if he sometimes surprised her. In a moment of rare clarity, she realised that Inuyasha even sounded different as a human, his voice held a lighter, more smooth, quality. Looking at him, with his dark hair and dark eyes, she felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She could remember the feel of his thumb on her cheek, and her face burned in response. Inuyasha turned away from her, but began to speak softly into the darkness.

"Kagome," he began, and brushed strands of dark hair out of his face. "Fifty years ago I did something I never expected to do. And I don’t think I can ever forget that."

"Are you," she paused. "Talking about Kikyou?" _Of course he is! He probably touched your face because he was thinking of_ her!

"Kikyou was something particularly special," Inuyasha agreed, the smooth honey-tones of his voice filling the night. "She was proud, and beautiful, and a powerful priestess. I wonder now, though, if we were so stupid." He put his head in his hands and when he spoke again his voice was muffled by his cloak and hair. "I should have known she would never betray me. And she should have—should have known I would never hurt her." He whirled, paused on his haunches and gazed directly into Kagome’s eyes. " _You_ know I would never hurt you. I would die first. I would kill anyone who tried to harm you." His eyes were fierce, but not the tawny gold she remembered so well. Their deep violet tones were like bruises in the midst of his ivory-coloured face. He looked so honest, so refreshingly open to her. Being human made him different more ways than just physically. It made him softer, calmer. More emotional. Her hand impulsively darted forward and fleetingly caressed his hair, so dark it blended into the night.

"Inuyasha," she said, and stared at him, trying hard to see what she _knew_ was there somewhere. What was he trying to tell her? It was something more than just his continual vow of protection. "I believe you," she said simply. He gave her a little smile, just the barest curve of his lips.

"I _loved_ Kikyou," he murmured. "I trusted her. For her, I was prepared to give up all my _hanyou_ powers and live like this. As a fragile, fallible human. But she wanted to be only human, and not the powerful priestess she was born. I wanted to make her happy."

"Inuyasha..."

He grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. "I—I want to kill Naraku. I want to do something that pleases you." Startled by his own honestly, he dropped her hands and flipped his hair in front of his face, refusing to meet Kagome’s eyes.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou still loves you. She died loving you. She thinks she is filled with hatred, but—"

"No, Kagome! You don’t know her. You don’t know anything about it, you weren’t there! She didn’t want me to come near, but she couldn’t kill me. She empathised with me, you see. She wanted to be human as badly as I wanted to be _youkai_."

Kagome crawled forward, heedless of stones and branches tearing into her knees. Nearby, everyone else remarkably still slept. She pushed his hair away from his dark eyes, searching his face for something she recognised. Something, some _one_ she knew. But _this_ Inuyasha was not someone she remembered, not even at his most gentle. And instinctively she knew that he still loved Kikyou, but he was trying to tell her something important. Without realising it she mimicked her long-ago counterpart, and pressed her palms to the side of his face and found his lips with her own. _My first kiss_ , she thought, and could feel the blush stain her face. But she kept her eyes open, searching, searching as if she could read Inuyasha’s soul. And he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to comment--and I'm okay if you don't--please be gentle!


End file.
